


Only a friend

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex, funny fick, jelaous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yay! You knew that, right?! Ksenia Solo as Shay will be in OB! As a Cosima's friend! Yaaaaay!<br/>So, I wrote that. What about jelaous Delphine? She came back to Minnesota and found out about Cosima's best new friend? <br/>A little bit fluffy, a little bit sexy. You'll see.<br/>Oh, I'm sooo happy because of Ksenia! <br/>I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You want to read, right? So, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a friend

„She came back! She came back!”, Cosima screamed and hugged her friend tightly.

„Oh em gee, Cos! That’s totes great! Like really, really great!”, Shay was very happy because of her friend.

Shay knew they are going to be friends from the start. When she met Cosima, she loved her like sister. They spend lots of time together. They go to the library, for a walk, they smoke pot, have fun. Shay knew Cosima is in love. When her friend finally told her about Delphine, she was shocked. But in that time, she hugged Cos and told her everything gonna be okay.

„I know, right?! Oh God, I can’t believe this. Del will be in the evenin’. Holy watershit! Shay, I’m so happy!”, Cosima laughed and she felt tears in her eyes.

„Cosima and I’m happy because of your happiness. Go home, be prepared for your girl’s comin’. I’ll see ya tommorrow!”, Shay kissed Cos in the cheek and went to her flat.

 

***

 

„Oh God, she will be in a minute… Oh God… She is amazeballs. I think imma little bit nervous. Cosima, calm down. Smoke a pot…”, she murmured to herself and she was going on the floor back and forth.

Finally Cosima decided to smoke a pot. Just a little bit. She went on the balcony and lit it. Eventually, she felt she relaxed. She came back to her flat and checked herself in the mirror.

„Okay dokay, I look good.”, Cosima whispered. Finally she heard doorbell.

The brunette took a deep breath and opened the door. She froze. She saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Again. French had a little bit longer hair, much slender body, but she was still so beautiful.

„ _Bonsoir, mon amour._ ”, when she heard that magical french accent, she couldn’t stand it. Cosima started crying. „Oh, Cosima…”, French whispered and closed the door behing her.

Delphine hugged Cosima. She wrapped her hands around the smaller woman’s waist and the brunette burried her nose in Del’s neck. The blonde heard Cosima’s sobbing. She took her girl’s head between her gently hands and wiped her tears.

„I thought I’d never see you again…”, Cosima whispered and looked down.

„But I wouldn’t leave you. Never ever. I came back. I want to be with you. You are love of my life, Cosima. Please, believe me.”, Delphine replied and stroked Cosima’s cheek.

„I believe you. God… You’re here!”, she said with huge smile when she stopped sobbing. Then she finally kissed Delphine deeply.

When she felt her lips on hers again, she moaned. Cosima felt electricity went through her spine. Delphine sighed, when the brunette unbottoned her jeans.

„ _Mon amour_ … I want to have you all…”, Delphine whispered between their kisses. Cosima broke their kiss and looked at her.

„My beautiful girl, your wish is my command.”, she grinned and kissed Delphine again.

Then they went to the bedroom. And they forgot about the whooole world.

 

***

 

„God…”, Cosima whispered when she fell down on the pillow. „I think I had the most mind-blowing orgasm in the world. Seriously.”

„I’m glad you said so, _mon amour._ I want to give you a pleasure. You know that.”, the blonde scientist replied and peeked Cos in the cheek.

„I know , babe. I know. Oh man… I love you so fuckin’ much. Don’t go anywhere. Stay with me forever.”, the brunette burried her face in Delphine’s amazing bloned curls and she inhaled her scent.

„I will.”, she replied and she wrapped her hand around Cosima’s waist. „So… What happened when I was in Frankfurt?”

„Well… Rachel was fired, Sarah is safed, everything ended happily. And oh! I met one increbidle girl! Her name is Shay and she is studyin’ Evo Devo with me.”, Cosima started. Delphine narrowed her eyes. What? „She is my best friend! We spend a lot of time together. She really wants to meet ya.”

„Oh… that’s nice, _cherie._ Is she in your age? Or younger? Nice?”, she spoke quickly.

„Um… Yeah, she is very nice, kind. She took care of me. And no, she’s older than me. One year. Shay’s amazeballs!”, Cosima was very excited and Delphine felt her guts twisted.

„Well… okay then. Tommorrow we’ll meet her, _cherie._ ”

 

***

 

„High-five, Cosima! Oh, I missed you yesterday!”, Shay kissed Cos in the cheek. In Delphine’s opinion there was too close to the brunette’s lips. „And you must be Delphine. Cosima, you cheeky girl! She’s hoooot!”, Shay laughed.

Delphine sighed. Yup, she was probably a lesbian. The blonde noticed Shay was still touching her girlfriend and it made her sick.

„ _Bonjoir_ , Shay. Pleasure to meet you.”, Del kissed the girl’s both cheeks and faked a smile to her.

„Nice to meet ya, too.”, she smiled.

„C’mon, my ladies, let’s go inside. So, Shay, how was your day?”, she asked her friend when they were in Cosima’s apartment.

Delphine didn’t say anyhing, just was watching two women and sipped her wine.

„Good, good. Ya know, I was studying our project. It’s totes amazing.”, Shay replied and hugged Cosima.

_God, I can’t stand her. But I can’t be jelaous. I can’t. Merde!_

„Told ya.”, Cosima grinned.

„So…”, Delphine started. „You’re spending a lot of time together, hm? Having fun, _oui_?”

„Um, yeah, babe. You know, cause she’s my buddy.”, Cosima replied and stroked Del’s cheek.

„Shay, do you have a boyfriend?”, Delphine asked. _If she says girl, I will leave._

„Um… No. Actually, I had a girlfriend, but we broke up years ago. Since then, I’m single.”, Shay smiled. „If I want a hug, I just call Cos.”, she laughed, Cosima too.

„Oh, sure. Sure. I’m sorry, I have to go to the bathroom.”, Delphine replied and she got out from the living room.

„Cosima, you whore, she’s great!”, Shay whispered when they were alone.

„I know, right? But she’s probably jelaous.”, Cosima said.

„What? Why? Oooooooh.”, Shay replied and laughed. „It’s ‘bout me? Oh my… I would never ever do that. I know you love her. And I love you… but not in a romantic way.”

„Well, I know that. But she doesn’t. Well, we have a situation here now.”

„Oh, really? More like a _shituation_. Cosima, so what are you waiting for? Go to her. I have wine!”, Cosima’s friend laughed and punched her in the arm.

„Fine. We’ll be right back.”

„Oh, don’t ruuuush!”, Shay laughed again and then Cosima went to Delphine.

„Babe, it’s me, unlock the door.”, Cosima beg.

„Why?”, the brunette heard.

„Because I want to see ya? C’mon, babe.”, she replied. The she saw Delphine’s face. She entered the bathroom’s door and looked at her girlfriend.

„Why aren’t you with Shay? She wants to really talk with you. In my opinion”, Delphine said and sighed. _Right, Del. Good for you, Cosima doesn’t know you’re jelaous, for sure. Sometimes you’re so foolish._

„Honey, are you jelaous?”, Cosima smiled.

„Of course, _non_! Just… she looks at you in that way… And she is touching you all the time…”

„Oh, baaaaaabe… You’re so cute.”, Cosima came closer to Delphine. French hit against the wall and looked at Cosima. „What makes you think…”, she started, unbottoning Del’s jeans. „… that Shay is interested with me?”, Cosima put her hands under Delphine’s blouse and was  stroking her flat stomach.

„I-um… I just…”, she couldn’t say a word, because of Cosima’s touch.

„Then stop. I’m so in love with you. And finally I have you back. Shay is just a friend. And… I want to be with you…”, the brunette whispered. „And now… I wanna fuck ya.”

Cosima put her hand in French’s pants. Delphine moaned and burried her face in her girl’s neck.

„ _Mon amour_ … What about Shay? We can’t.”

„We can. Oh, we can.”, she replied and pushed two fingers inside her beautiful girlfriend.

Delphine groaned and pulled Cosima even closer to her. French felt the brunette’s thumb on her clit and she moaned in pleasure.

„Do you see now? It’s only you, Delphine. Only you…”, Cosima purred into her ear, pushing her fingers back and forth slowly.

Delphine nodded enthusiastically. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pleasure. The blonde felt her orgasm was coming. She screamed her girl’s name and she let out a deep, long sound. The blonde felt her legs soften, but Cosima held her.

„I see now.”, she said finally, when she caught a breath. Delphine kissed Cosima. „Let’s go back to Shay”.

„Finally! God… Already reconciled?”, she laughed and winked to them, when they came back. Delphine blushed.

„Totes, sista!”, Cosima laughed, too.

„Shay, I’m so sorry for my behaviour. It’s just… I love Cosima very much and I can’t live without her. I hope you understand it.”, Delphine told Shay. She sat next to Cosima and wrapped her arm around her waist.

„Totes. I really get it. Cosima’s amazing, you know that. You’re in luck, girl!”

„I know. I know.”, she smiled to Shay and kissed Cosima.

She knew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And? You like it? Write a comment. It's my AU.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
